Dragon's Heart
by 2Honesty2
Summary: A brother and sister dragon tandem out on a searching mission that can save Bermesiah from an invasion by their own clan but finds no help from anyone because everyone thinks they're a threat to all. Everybody wants them killed or captured. Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Intro: No Results Found

**Me: Here's the new story...**

**Brendan: My story will be stopped for now...**

**Rena: What's the matter with TwoHonesty?**

**Sayoka: He doesn't feel like himself.**

**Me: Disclaimer, please...**

**Sayoka: I'll do it.**

**Me: Then go...**

**Sayoka: TwoHonesty wants to do this in respect and acknowledgement to KOG and Lvlup. TwoHonesty does not own GC officials only his fics and OCs. Thank you! *bows***

**Me: I can't handle this anymore! I want some noise!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chp. 1: Intro: No Results Found<strong>_

"Big brother!" a female silver dragon called out to the male dragon flying besides her

"Yes?" the gold dragon responded

"We've been flying around and searching for 'it' since this morning, and we've been flying for days now. Can we -" she got cut by his brother

"No! We are already out of time and it's still early. We haven't even found a single trace of 'it'." his older brother disapproved to her unfinished proposal

"Where do you think it could be found?" the girl asked

"Let's just keep searching, alright? We'll have tonight and tomorrow for our rest so we'll be ready for another week of none stop searching." the boy answered indirectly

"Understood!" the girl flew ahead

"Wait for me" the male dragon tried to catch up

"Arrow Rain!" a female voice yelled from below and multiple arrows shot up hitting the female dragon on the wing

"Kyaaa~ Big brother!" the female dragon grunted in pain then she started to fall straight down, in the process she turned into a human with silver short hair, she landed and created a hole in a cave with great impact

"Sis!" the gold dragon lowered his flight altitude

"Flame Arrow!" a male voice yelled from below this time but the dragon evaded the skill

"Argh! I need to search for her on the ground and as a human." the dragon landed quickly and transformed into a golden haired boy

* * *

><p><em>Lire's POV<em>

We saw some dragons flying about so me and Brendan quickly shot them using our bows. The silver one got hit on the wings and fell down while the gold one evaded our attack and hid in the middle of the forest.

"We have to report this to KM!" Brendan suggested

"Wild dragons are rare but extremely dangerous. We can't leave them roaming around." Arme added

"Then let's" I agreed

"Hold my hand." Brendan instructed and we did what he said then he casted Transato

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finished!<strong>

**Brendan: If you didn't fail, you never lived.**

**Me: Nice quote!**

**Girl OC: *sigh* I hope my name will be revealed sooner or later.**

**Boy OC: Mine too!**

**Rena: You two will eventually have it!**

**Sayoka: Please review and read**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) The dragons are siblings.**

**2) The girl is silver colored while the boy is gold colored.**

**3) The male dragon is older.**

**4) They're searching for something. What could 'it' be?**

**5) They can turn human.**

**6) The girl dragon has short silver hair in human form.**

**7) The boy has golden novel-style hair in human form.**

**8) Read and review for this story's future!**


	2. Chapter 2: All Out Hunt

**Me: Happy, with five reviews for the first chapter!**

**Girl OC: Good for you!**

**Boy OC: Good for us too!**

**Me: Argh~ Need more ideas here! I'm still adjusting to your story's plot.**

**Brendan: His mind's still in my story I presume.**

**Girl OC: This chapter is kinda about me, right?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Rena: Let's just respect KoG and LvlUp so we can start this chappy.**

**Sayoka: Agree! So Shining Abyss will be updated very soon!**

**Boy OC: Prepare your head for multitasking after chapter 7!**

**Me: Right...**

**Sayoka: Honesty~ Does not own GC and other author's plot and OCs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chp. 2: All Out Hunt<strong>_

_TPV_

"Aika! Hey, sis! Where are you?" the golden haired boy in black hooded robe called out to his sister but no response

* * *

><p><em>Aika's POV<em>

"Ungh~ Where am I?" I yelled as I fall down

_Flashback_

"Sis!" big brother tried to chase me down

'Is this the end?' I asked in my head

"This can't be the end!" I yelled while I positioned my body like a diver

'What next?' I asked in my mind in confusion

"Dragon Shield!" I formed a shield on my right hand using my own scales

'Err... Next is...' I thought

"Flame Freeze!" I summoned an icy blue flamethrower that turned my impact spot into ice

Using my shield I slammed the frozen part shattered it scoring a less painful landing but some ice landed on my head and I fainted.

_End of Flashback_

"Why does my scapula hurt?" I asked feeling my back "It doesn't have any wound."

I looked around searching for the exit.

"Looks like I'm flying..." I said looking on the hole in the ceiling

I tried to summon my wings but to no avail.

"Argh! Now what?" I sat on the ground in frustration

* * *

><p><em>Boy's POV<em>

"Where the heck is that cave?" I said searching here and there for any cave

Just then a group of literally over sized pigs appeared and started to attack me.

"I have no time for you guys. Bursting Blaze!" I stored my energy and released it creating a giant sphere of heat wave killing them all in a blink of an eye "Now to my main objective."

'Don't worry Angi, I'll find you somehow.' I said in my mind with determination

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

I looked at a giant orange sphere from some distance from me. The temperature has risen a bit also.

"Hm... Could it be, Dragon Flare?" I muttered

I stood up and walked towards the site not caring at who or what made the sphere.

"All that matters is approving its power." I said while my walk turned into a dash

* * *

><p><em>In the Mansion<em>

The Chasers are doing their own business in their free time. Elesis is digging up the fridge, Ronan is playing with a small rune as it floats in his palm, Lass is playing with a yo-yo while leaning on the wall, Ryan is talking to a flower on the window, Jin is reading a book about martial arts, Amy is listening to some music while humming, Sieghart is sleeping on Mari's lap while Mari is reading a pocket book, Dio is walking around the mansion hoping to find anything to his interest, Zero is on the roof, Ley's admiring herself in the mirror, Sayoka's still asleep, while Rena is nowhere to be found. Just then Brendan, Arme and Lire came in.

"How's your mission?" Ronan being the one to notice them first asked

"Withdrawn..." Arme answered

"Why is that?" Lass asked next

"We saw two dragons flying about." Lire answered this time

"Dragons? We gotta tell KM!" Jin closed his book and stood up

"We already did, and now we need Ronan, Ley and Jin to come with us." Brendan was the one who spoke this time

"Let me prepare first!" Ley ran to her room

"Let's meet up at Serdin's Outer Wall." Brendan casted Transato going on ahead

"Lucky him, he doesn't need to prepare anything. He already have everything he needs." Jin sighed

* * *

><p><em>Aika's POV<em>

"Exit where are you?" I cheerfully said trying to raise my morale up since I've been here for quite a long time and there's still no sign of the exit

After some more moments of walking, I saw a dim light coming from a passageway. Of course I ran to it with high hopes of finally getting out of this dark, cold and scary place but to my surprise...

"Eh?" my faith level smacked right down the gauge "This is the exact place where I STARTED!" I yelled while I started to emit my flames everywhere freezing the whole area while some of my ice blue flames came bursting out the hole on the ceiling

* * *

><p><em>Boy's POV<em>

I saw a strong stream of blue flames shooting right to the sky.

"Found'ya!" I exclaimed then I summoned my wings but before I can take off I was stopped by a shout

"Ruthless Flare!" a guy unleashes a strong blast of flame with his hand

I transformed my human arm into my dragon arm and stopped the flames which I did successfully but it kinda tired me out just by blocking it.

"I was right, it was Dragon Flare. I never thought that I'll see a Dragonoid here." the guy who just tried to kill me said

"I can't afford any more delays, so I'll make this quick but sweet." I transformed my arm back and I withdrew my wings

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finished!<strong>

**Aika: Finally have a name!**

**Brendan: It's kinda like a nickname.**

**Rena: Your brother also called you Angi, right?**

**Boy OC: What about me?**

**Me: Wait for the next chapters.**

**Aika: R&R please!**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>

**1) Aika is the girl's nickname only. This is her full name: Maria Laurette Angelica Joyce Alcazar Defiesta. Yes, she has a long name but there's a reason for that, so her name won't create a Mary Sue point.**

**2) Her flames doesn't burn, but they freeze to absolute zero. That's why her flames are icy blue which kinda goes against the law of science; blue is hotter and red is less hotter. This is FanFICTION for goodness sake!**

**3)Why she can't fly? Last chapter guys.**

**4) She can turn her scales, which are high in durability, into a shield.**

**5) Aika was called Angi because of her name also, but she prepares to be called Aika and only her brother calls her that but he seldom does.**

**6) She has many nicknames but let's settle with Aika.**

**7) Dragon Flare is the type of fire that the boy wields while Aika wields the Glacier Flare.**

**8) Why they need Ronan, Ley and Jin: Ronan is a Dragon Knight, duh! Ley is a Summoner, Jin can handle fire pretty well.**

**9) "...I'll make this quick but sweet." I like this!**

**10) Ruthless Flare? You guys don't have to guess.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon's Heart: Fire vs Fire

**Me: Your story is having quite a run.**

**Aika: Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Boy OC: When will I have a name!**

**Me: You'll have t in this chapter.**

**Boy OC: Finally! **

**Brendan: I'm sick of disclaimer!**

**Me: Then let's not do it this chapter.**

**Brendan: Don't you have a test or something?**

**Me: What test?**

**Rena: Stop acting dumb.**

**Brendan: *Charges up Gamma Shot***

**Aika: E-eh don't kill the author! Please~ I-I'll give you a penguin, just don't kill him!**

**Me:** **Aika's**** right! Don't kill me!**

**Brendan: Alright, this is because Aika's cute.**

**Aika: *blushes crimson red* H-h-hunh? Wh-what did you - *faints***

**Boy OC: Aika! Why do you always faint like that?**

**Me: She's cute though...**

**Rena: Let's start this already!**

**Brendan: Jealous?**

**Rena: Huh? I-I am not!**

**Brendan: Really?**

**Boy OC: Where's your cousin?**

**Brendan: Probably running around like she always.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chp. 3: Dragon's Heart: Fire vs Fire<strong>_

___Aika's POV_

"I give up..." I slumped on the ground pushing something accidentally

The cave gave of some tremor and a red shiny stone emerge from the ground placed on a red royal pillow.

"Could it be?" I approached the stone and I grabbed it "Dragon's Heart!"

I turned around and I saw a giant ogre and some purple slimy monsters.

* * *

><p><em>TPV<em>

"This will keep me busy." Aika placed Dragon's Heart on the pillow "Wait here my dear."

Her nails grew into dragon claws and her teeth sharpen into carnivore teeth.

"Mommy's gonna take care of something..." Aika licked her claws seductively and a dragon tattoo appeared on her right arm

* * *

><p><em>Boy's POV<em>

"Name's Siegfried!" I said coldly

"Name's Kaistern. Flame Pillars!" the boy named Kaistern attacked using fire pillars

I got hit but being used to heat it didn't gave a large amount of pain, it also threw me away some inches back. I quickly regained my posture and I created four fireballs that surrounded him and a giant one above him, leaving him no gap to escape.

"Ring of Fire!" I closed my hand that is open when I used my skill causing the fireballs to compress in a blink of an eye

The smoke from my attack cleared out but he was nowhere to be found until...

"Lethal -" he touched my back and readied to use his skill so I rapidly reacted

"Fire Spin!" I spun 360 degrees while emitting flames from all over my body creating a spinning sphere of fire that threw him away

"Very good!" the Flamewielder said after laughing like a maniac while standing up

'What's up with this guy?' I asked myself then I saw a dragon tattoo on his neck and that gave me the answer

"Dragon's Heart?" I muttered in a low voice with a tone of anxiety

"Fire Ball!" Kaistern shouted and two giant fire balls approached me and without any delay caught me off guard

* * *

><p><em>Ley's POV<em>

__Now we're in the middle of this filthy Earth forest with yucky bugs and accursed animals not to mention some monsters that we crushed into pulps along the way. Brendan, who volunteered to do so, is now searching from above riding a giant owl made of sand. It kinda amazed me how he molded an owl out of sand and with a snap of his fingers; the little owl is now a gigantic owl that can be ridden by three people and it is now moving as if it's alive.

"Found anything?" Ronan asked Brendan

"Not even a scale!" Brendan then he commented "It's freezing up here!"

"Just keep searching!" Jin encouraged Brendan to search some more

"How can a dragon hide in a forest with its size? Maybe it left. No, Lire hit its companion, so it's still here. If I were a dragon, where would I hide?" Brendan trying to come with an idea

* * *

><p><em>Siegfried's POV<em>

__"Ruthless Flare!" he used that powerful attack again

"Fire Spin!" I used my skill to block it but instead of getting deflected; it mixed with my skill and the spinning sphere did not stop when I already spun 360 degrees

"You gonna kill yourself?" I heard him asked me mockingly despite of the sphere that is covering me preventing anything from outside, including oxygen, to enter it

"Gotta get out of here!" I said struggling while storing energy for my skill

After mustering enough energy I released it "Bursting Blaze!"

The released heat energy sphere overcomed my recent skill that functioned against me. It reached the border of the field burning down many trees. When my skill burned out, I gasped for air exhaling as much as air that I can. My view is kinda blurry but I saw the Kaistern guy is already knocked out and the dragon tattoo is gone. Feeling relieved, I let myself fall into the world of black out.

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

I saw a sphere that engulfed an area of the forest so I decided to check it out. The sphere of heat wave created a burned field with two persons in it. It was a boy with golden hair and Kaistern which is much to my surprise.

"Hey, Pyro!" I called out to the little phoenix who's flying besides me and my owl "Report back!"

My pet heeded my order and flew to where my comrades are.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There you go Siegfried, a name!<strong>

**Siegfried: Finally! But what about my personality?**

**Aika: He'll think of it, right~?.**

**Me: Yes, after my head is free of this reviewing.**

**Brendan: Having the whole Bible as your pointers to review will be bloody.**

**Me: Why did I join the quiz bee in the first place?**

**Aika: You can do it! D-don't lose your hope!**

**Brendan: Once again Aika's right!**

**Aika: U-um... Thanks... *blushes bright red***

**Siegfried: Please don't faint again.**

**Aika: D-don't worry... I - *faints***

**Siegfried: H-hey! Aika!**

**Me: Here's some notes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) You can get a spoiler on the dialogue and it's pretty easy to find. About a girl! It's too easy so I don't need to say her name.**

**2) Aika found Dragon's Heart!**

**3) She suddenly became seductive and full of confidence when she touched Dragon's Heart.**

**4) Siegfried's full name is: Lu Hanz Chael von Molpice Siegfried Defiesta; and again with a reason.**

**5) Dragonflare against Judgment! Too bad I had to end it.**

**6) Kaistern is ChaosSeeker's OC! Why I made him like this? Sorry, didn't have time to ask you. Why can't you online?**

**7) Back to Aika! A dragon tattoo appeared on her arm after she touched Dragon's Heart and Kaistern also has one in the neck. What's its effect? Stay tuned or guess!**

**8) Brendan's owl? He can use any skill from any job right? This skill is from an OC that is yet to be released.**

**9) Pyro is Brendan's pet which is actually the one that attacks in Phoenix Apollo.**

**10) R&R please! Thanks!**


End file.
